velocityfandomcom-20200213-history
Destination Domination (2015)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Background The first match for the evening is Finlay Vs. Dean Ambrose in the Destination Domination Tournament. Finlay defeated Hornswoggle, Ric Flair, Kofi Kingston, and the Big Show (in that order) to get to the semi-finals of the tournament. Dean Ambrose defeated Mr. Anderson, Bad News Barrett, Sheamus, and Seth Rollins (in that order) to get to the semi-finals. The second match will be Dean Ambrose defending his title against Randy Savage. At the Royal Rumble, Randy Savage won a 6-man tag team match to get the #1 Contendership for the United States Championship. On the February 19 episode of Velocity, Savage announced that he was challenging Dean Ambrose for the title at Destination Domination, which Ambrose accepted. At Destination Domination, there was a poll for which 2 superstars out of the choices (Seth Rollins, Dolph Ziggler, R-Truth, and Cesaro). Rollins and Ziggler won the poll, so they were added to the match right before it happened. The third match for the evening is John Cena Vs. the Miz in te Destination Domination Tournament. John Cena defeated Kenny, Batista, Randy Savage, and CM Punk (in that order) to get to the semi-finals. The Miz defeated Hassan, Carlito, Ryan Septim, and Randy Orton (in that order) to get to the semi-finals. The fourth match is Jack Swagger defending his Intercontinental championship against Cesaro and Benny Oliver. At the Royal Rumble, Jack Swagger defeated Cesaro for the title. In the process, Ninja Cyrus and Paul Heyman were injured, as Cesaro hit them off the apron and they broke their ankles. The next Thursday on Velocity, Benny Oliver teamed with Swagger against Cesaro and Randy Savage. During the match, Swagger and Cesaro brawled, in which Savage and Oliver tried to break the brawl up. During the brawl, Oliver and Savage started to attack eachother, which Oliver accidentally kicked Swagger in the head, causing their team to lose. Later that evening, Swagger confronted Oliver, which Oliver claimed it was an accident. Swagger didn't believe him. They teamed again on the January 27 episode of Heat against Cesaro and Toni Rhodes, in which Oliver dived on Cesaro outside of the ring, and knocked Swagger out as him and Cesaro were brawling. This caused Rhodes to be able to get Swagger back in the ring and pin him for the victory. On the January 29 episode of Velocity, Swagger confronted Oliver, which Swagger called Oliver a traitor, at which Oliver attacked Swagger. Later that night, Oliver and Swagger had a match, in which Oliver showed heel traits during the match, in which he got the win. William Regal announced that Swagger would defend the title against Oliver and Cesaro. On the February 3 episode of Heat, Cesaro faced Swagger in a match, and Benny Oliver was on commentary. Cesaro kept glancing at Oliver throughout the match, which pissed Oliver off. He soon went in the ring, and attacked Cesaro, in which a 3-way brawl started. On the February 5 episode of Velocity, all 3 men had different matches. Swagger faced Sabu, in a losing effort, Oliver faced Finlay, in a losing effort, and Cesaro defeated Kofi Kingston. Later that evening, when Cesaro was cutting a promo about how he was the only one to win a match, he was confronted by a returning Ninja Cyrus, who talked about how Cesaro was gonna lose, but in great fashion, like always. Cyrus and Cesaro were also confronted by a returning Paul Heyman, who talked about how pissed off he was that he was injured. Benny Oliver soon walked in as well, and said that he needed a manager to be great, then started to walk out, until he was attacked by Cesaro, Swagger, Heyman, and Cyrus. The fifth match is RyNderson and Toni Rhodes Vs. Cody Rhodes. During a 6-man tag team match at the Royal Rumble, Toni Rhodes interfered on behalf of RyNderson, and Cody Rhodes interfered for the other team, taking out his brother. On the Tuesday on Heat after the Rumble, Ryback faced Cody, with Cody winning. Mr. Perfect, Mr. Anderson, Toni Rhodes, and Ryback attacked Rhodes after the match. William Regal later announced that Ryback, Anderson, and Rhodes would face Cody Rhodes at Destination Domination. The next Thursday on Velocity, it was announced that Cody was hospitalized due to the attack by RyNderson on Heat. Event Matches